Blonde Doctor
by Swarm012
Summary: Fae-nted Love: Bridal dress shopping scene, the dressmaker mentions a doctor but Bo never connects it to Lauren in the show – she should've, so here's a correction that the writer's had conveniently forgotten.


**Title:** Blonde Doctor

**Summary**: Fae-nted Love: Bridal dress shopping scene, the dressmaker mentions a doctor but Bo never connects it to Lauren in the show – she should've, so here's a correction that the writer's had conveniently forgotten.

**Pairing:** Hint of Bo/Lauren

**Rating**: G

**Warning(s)**: None.

**Media**: Lost Girl

A/N: When the dressmaker asked Bo if she has seen a doctor and there was absolutely no mention of Lauren, I was disappointed and a tiny bit angry that they would squander such an opportunity to plug Lauren in. They mentioned Dyson but not Lauren? COME ON. I'm guessing the writer of the episode was a Dyson/Bo shipper. But now, here's my take on how they should've done it. Enjoy.

* * *

Giddy from the top of her head to the tips of her toes, Bo practically danced on the podium as the two women from the bridal shop showed her the dresses for her perfect wedding with the man of her dreams.

"This one is beautiful," gushed Anne, the owner of the bridal shop. "It's from our 'Diamond Are Forever' collection. If that's your style." Her assistant, a pretty blond, held the dress up to Bo.

The succubus clutched the fabric. "I don't know, is it?" She wasn't too sure about anything these days, all she knew was that she was happy and in love.

"Well you're no better than me Kitten," Anne said while she adjusted the dress.

"I'm not sure," Bo smiled. "How much is it?"

Anne glanced up at Bo, her eyes twinkling. "No, Mr. Lambert said money is no object. Which is just exactly the groom I like." All the dresses displayed were beyond what any normal bride would pay, but what would it matter, a rich man like Lambert could afford it.

"Yea," Bo giggled. Her husband-to-be was just too loving, he would give her anything she wanted.

"He seems perfect," Anne sighed.

"Ah yea," Bo sighed and rattled on about his perfection. "He's handsome and generous and well between us girls he's unbelievably sexy! Pardon my French."

"Well that's a good start," observed Anne. This new bride was clearly in love. "How long have you been together?"

Bo wracked her brain for an answer but couldn't. "I don't know," Bo answered, still smiling.

"Well, practically forever then. How did you meet?" Anne questioned, curious to know how such a perfect couple got together.

"I don't know that either," Bo replied, her mouth set in a beaming smile.

"Well it's the love between you that matters."

"Yea…" Bo agreed. "I think I really love him. I really like…" She paused to remember what she actually did enjoy about him. "His jacket."

Now, Anne was a bit hesitant, out of all the brides she had been with who had been as love-struck as Bo, none of them had answered so oddly.

Bo turned to the assistant, her eyes drinking in the beautiful blonde woman. Something about having blonde hair just attracted Bo. She couldn't help but caress her smooth cheek. "You are stunning," Bo said, her eyes locked onto the entranced assistant.

"I think we should show our lovely bride-to-be another gown from the empress line," interrupted Anne.

The assistant shook her head, her eyes gaining clarity as if she had been in a trance and hurried to grab another dress. Bo's hand lingered in the air, trying to catch the blonde woman again; she just wanted to touch her.

"Kitten, is anyone coming here to be with you?" Anne asked. "You know, family or friends."

Bo tried hard to remember and a young girl with long pink hair flashed through her mind. She wasn't sure how she knew the girl, but whoever it was instilled a feeling of home in her heart. "There's a girl, she has pink hair." Then the image changed. "No blue!" It changed again, "Black, no wait platinum." The girl's hair color seemed to be forever morphing.

"Oh! There's a man," Bo exclaimed. A short older man flitted through her head, she could practically feel him giving her advice and see him wiping down a bar. "He teaches me, he's like an uncle a bartending uncle."

"No names, no phone numbers…?"

Bo waved her hands. "There's a wolf! He's this beautiful, beautiful broken wolf-man and he's uh…" She struggled to grasp onto his image and it came up, a gleaming badge on his chest. "He's a cop!"

"A wolf-cop?" Anne was worried now, not only could the bride not remember how she and Mr. Lambert had met and couldn't remember any real details about her family but now she was talking about wolves, a cop wolf. "Kitten, have you seen a doctor recently?"

"No…I haven't seen the doctor in a long time. I think the doctor left." Bo started to feel sad. She wanted to see the doctor, only the doctor could make her whole again, but her head was starting to get clearer. "I feel fine, I'm feeling better and better actually." Bo remembered feeling the softest blonde hair through her fingers. She turned towards the assistant again and noticed the woman's blonde hair. Was it her? Bo though. Moving closer to the mesmerized woman, Bo attempted to touch the blonde strands. "The doctor has the best hair, she makes me breathless…"

"Okay sweetheart," Anne moved her assistant aside, away from Bo. "I think I see the perfect gown just right over there. Can you grab it, thank you." She gestured to the end of the rack. "She's lovely isn't she?"

"Yea she is," Bo agreed. If she could find her blonde doctor again she wouldn't feel so lonely anymore and the doctor always makes everything better. She looked back at the assistant; all she wanted to do was to feel if that blonde hair was the same as she remembered.


End file.
